Jesse Ravencroft
Backstory Jesse Ravencroft transferred to Westbrook Highschool after his expulsion from Greywood High, stationed in upper New York. His tenure there at his old school was something of a marvel, that had only ended in a sad misfortune. It was within his first years of high school that Jesse had even learned how well suited he was for sports and activities along the same vein. During his middle school years, he'd simply been focused around the various games that he had simply adored since his childhood. A pastime that had gotten him into various forms of trouble with his parents. Freshman In his first year of high school, Jesse had been forced to follow in the footsteps of his late brother Justin. A young man who'd simply excelled in football and wrestling. Though those two sports never truly took for the young jewish game player, he did find that through such conditioning throughout the year that he preferred to be active. However, his failures in the worlds that his brother had been so well known for succeeding in led to greater divides between himself and his parents. Ones that lead to ferocious arguments, slammed doors, and after a period of great loss... Beatings. Athletics aside however, during such a school year Jesse did excel in his academic practices when he wasn't monopolized by the sports he truly had no interest in participating in. He'd made it a habit to skip games in favor of heading over a friends house, which often lead to greater conflict with his overbearing mother and grief distraught father. Sophomore However as a rising Sophomore, over the summer Jesse took to boxing classes after various incidents at home took a turn for the worse. He spent his time as far away from home as he could, and it was also during such a time that he'd attended his first "party". It was nothing much really, a small get-together with his friends and a few bad cases of gas station beer. But it was something, nonetheless. As the summer came to a close, Jesse in turn tried out for baseball in the fall after his mothers urges for him to utilize his condition for "more than just punching sacks of stuffing". He'd never showed interest in the sport before then really, but at the time he'd figured that he would at least have more down time sitting out or waiting his turn than any other fast paced sport. And while he was right, he found that he could make friends with the various players that all truly had some form of want to be on the team. Once inclusion set in, and against his better judgement, Jesse began to actually try at practices and games. Something, which had a profound effect when he started hitting home runs, and stealing bases faster than the pitcher could notice. And as his fame grew, and his popularity began to rise Jesse once more took to parties as an additional escape from the house. While the wins only fed his parents urges for him to take on his brothers mantle, Jesse put out their fires with alcohol at the various afterparties found in support of the school games. Such events were typically pushed away from underclassmen, but as a member of the team a young Jesse found a place amongst the raving crowds in some poor students house. As his parents caught wind? Only hell followed and deeper down the rabbit hole the young Batbreaker went. It all came to a head, when a month before summer began, Jesse's parents removed him from school. Junior The summer of his rising Junior year, came with hard restrictions and parental tyranny. He wasn't allowed to leave the house, but instead was forced to make up the horrendous grades he'd begun to gain as his popular lifestyle had begun to swallow him. Throughout the warm, heated months, Jesse spent his time at home doing online classes to fast track his GPA back to an acceptable level. He was only permitted to leave for the gym, as to continue his training. However, at the gym Jesse met a girl. A young woman named Anya, who could shoot a basketball better than anyone he knew. The problem? Anya was nineteen, and Jesse was three years younger than her at the time. So of course, when he'd begun to learn of such a new sport from her they grew far closer than they should've. And one day, when his parents noticed he'd stayed at the gym far too late? Well suffice to say they were rather surprised to fine him a tad... Under-clothed in the car of a grown woman. He wasn't allowed to go to the gym after that, be kept in touch with Anya nonetheless. After a few weeks went by, and Jesse had finished redirecting his academic course, he had a heart to heart with his parents. They discussed the deep seated grief and tragedy they'd all undergone from the loss of his brother and reconciliation was had. Three weeks before the new school year began, Jesse was rewarded with his freedom again along with a new set of rules. He could go out to party, that his parents understood. But if he came home late on a school night, he'd have hell to pay. That much, he could agree on. When it came to sports? Jesse could choose what he wanted to do, or not. But they wanted him to stay active, or at least join a club. The young Ravencroft could agree to that too. And when it came to Anya? Well, he'd better at least wrap it next time. There weren't to be secrets between them, those alone had led to his brothers tragic death. And despite all that had occurred, Jesse understood and felt that he could live through such conditions at least until he turned of age. The new school year started off great, with a winning year in Baseball that led to a promising start of his new basketball career. Until... He got into a fight, with a few young men who claimed to have been Anya's exes. Well? With that, Jesse was shipped away to live with his Uncle. In his parents eyes, they'd tried and failed. He had to leave. Season 1 Musical Arc For a great majority of the first season, Jesse wasn't present. This is due to his his own story taking place at an entirely different school, which in turn led to his arrival at Westbrook. To this end, he's taken up residence at his Uncle Greg's house in the slummier parts of town. Though the man tends to drink himself into toxic states of anger and confusion, the older man has never once laid a hand on his nephew. Jesse however, is required to both work and clean up after "Greg's Garage", an auto repair shop which is located only a few miles away from the drunken mans house. Although he gets paid, a great majority of his money goes towards buying meals and groceries for the household, as his Uncle tends to gamble away the cash that he does make. While at school, Jesse's taken to his studies with relative ease due to his inability to play a sport while wearing his cast. However, yet and still he hasn't truly found a group of his own and mainly operates as a loner. It's quite possible that various videos have found their way to Westbrook, which in turn reveals the nature of his transfer due to the footage of the fight. Misc. There are various things that simply aren't addressed through the summaries presented above. Whether they be items, creatures, or habits, they will all be listed and described here. Acado-GT4 A specialized vehicle produced from none other than "Greg's Garage", this machine is a miracle in the prospect that it even works. Gregory Ravencroft gifted such a car to Jesse after a few weeks of his hard work around the house, school, and auto shop. The automobile itself was in truth was made through an amalgamation of various old and slightly used car parts that the shop had left over after various accidents and repairs. As a result of such its prone to leaking and electrical failure at random times throughout its use. The only reason the vehicle even looked as well as it did, is due to the efforts of Jesse to both redesign the interior ad exterior so that it would at least look in decent drivable condition.To this end the young Ravencroft has spent weeks of his time attached to the car after school, and had poured paycheck after paycheck into assembling the proper cushions, paint, radio equipment, and so on. But to him? The ends had justified the means, and the ravishing appearance of his locomotive meant the world to such a teen. The car itself was capable of being pushed to speeds far into the hundreds, due to a few race-car modifications that Jesse himself had seen too. However, the steering mechanism doesn't support such speeds well, and will often lead to severe swerving if the car's accelerated farther than the dexterity of the wheel can compensate for. What's more the car itself has no legal tags, and the license plates which can be found on either side are forged. However both read a single word "CRØFT", spelled obviously with a zero instead of the letter "O". Such a tag could lead back to him by name of course, but did Jesse really seem lik the type who really cared about the overbearing threat of authority? Exactly.Category:Characters